testingiauh912fandomcom-20200214-history
Communicative competence(ZAHRA FAYAZ)
'ZAHRA FAYAZ' COMMUNICAIVE COMETNCE Communicative competence is a term in linguistics which refers to a language user's grammatical knowledge of syntax, morphology, phonology and the like, as well as social knowledge about how and when to use utterances appropriately. The notion of communicative competence is one of the theories that underlies the communicative approach to foreign language teaching. To be communicative competent means, roughly speaking, to be able to communicate that which you wish to communicate. Canale and Swain (1980) defined communicative competence in terms of three components: -grammatical competence: words and rules -sociolinguistic competence: appropriateness -strategic competence: appropriate use of communication strategies To be communicative competent you need skills within the following areas: ''-Grammatical competence:'' the ability to use the rules of the language to understand and produce the language correctly. Grammatical competence( the linguistic code): -Phonetics Pronunciation and prosody -Morphology Word function and inflection -Syntax Structure of language -Lexis Vocabulary and semantics ''-Discourse competence:'' the ability to understand and produce coherent texts (written and oral) within various genres. -Oral: Gambits/samtalemarkører = tools to organize who says sth. in a conversation /whose turn it is to speak -Written: coherence: to do with the content and structure of the text (global) cohesion: more formal, linguistic context (local)content related logical/ structure related ''-Pragmatic competence:'' the ability to understand and produce utterances that are suitable for the context in which they are uttered. -Pragmatics: the social context in which the language is used (Speech acts) – (Culture) -Pragma-linguistics : how speech acts are realized in the target language - Socio-pragmatics :factors in the social context which influences the linguistic realization ''-Strategic competence:'' the ability to efficiently use the skills available to you to get your message across – strategies FluencyInterrelation between the elements of communicative competence. Canale (1983) refined the above model, adding discourse competence: cohesion and coherence .A more recent survey of communicative competence by Bachman (1990) divides it into the broad headings of "organizational competence," which includes both grammatical and discourse (or textual) competence, and "pragmatic competence," which includes both sociolinguistic and "illocutionary" competence.6 Strategic Competence is associated with the interlocutors' ability in using communication strategies (Faerch& Kasper, 1983; Lin, 2009). Through the influence of communicative language teaching, it has become widely accepted that communicative competence should be the goal of language education, central to good classroom practice.7 This is in contrast to previous views in which grammatical competence was commonly given top priority. The understanding of communicative competence has been influenced by the field of pragmatics and the philosophy of language concerning speech acts. Communicative language teaching involves developing language proficiency through interactions embedded in meaningful contexts. This approach to teaching provides authentic opportunities for learning that go beyond repetition and memorization of grammatical patterns in isolation. A central concept of the communicative approach to language teaching is communicative competence: the learner’s ability to understand and use language appropriately to communicate in authentic (rather than simulated) social and school environments. Soon after Chomsky proposed and defned the concepts of competenceand performance, advocates for a communicative view in applied linguistics(e.g. Savignon, 1972) expressed their strong disapproval at the idea of using theconcept of idealized, purely linguistic competence as a theoretical ground of themethodology for learning, teaching and testing languages. Canale and Swain (1980) and Canale (1983) understood communicativecompetence as a synthesis of an underlying system of knowledge and skill neededfor communication. In their concept of communicative competence, knowledgerefers to the (conscious or unconscious) knowledge of an individual about languageand about other aspects of language use. According to them, there are threetypes of knowledge: knowledge of underlying grammatical principles, knowledgeof how to use language in a social context in order to fulfill communicative functionsand knowledge of how to combine utterances and communicative functionswith respect to discourse principles.